


Within a Heartbeat

by JasnNCarly



Category: Nikita (TV 2010), True Blood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Nikita encounters a challenge unlike any other





	Within a Heartbeat

“Michael…” His name left her lips in a whisper softer than any before it; her ebony eyes somewhere behind a thick mist of tears, as her bruised body felt too weak to fight beyond a shaky reach for him, “He..lp…”  
  
Footsteps approached - planned, calculated, and purposeful; she attempted to swallow a thick lump of blood in her throat only to have it fight its way out of her mouth and to crumbled concrete.  
  
“Owen!” The redhead’s loud sob caused Nikita to turn away from the sound of footsteps; red streams stained her cheeks as she bit her wrist before pushing it to Owen’s pale lips, “Please…”  
  
Within a few heavy blinks, Nikita looked to the ceiling to instead find a pair of steel blue eyes staring down into hers – empty – and a smile – amused by the destruction around them, “You…who?”  
  
Nikita moaned, pained and fearful, turning to Michael’s lifeless body again; her eyes went wide as she watched two men standing over him with a smile equal to the man hovering over her – slowly kneeling beside him before repeating the process she saw the redhead performing nearby.  
  
“No, need to worry your pretty little head.  _ **We**_  are the authority.”


End file.
